campcampfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Неррис
Неррис (англ. Nerris) - отдыхающая в лагере Кэмпбелл. Она часто играет в своей вымышленной мифической вселенной и хорошо разбирается в фэнтэзи-мире. Описание Неррис - смуглокожая девочка с васильковыми глазами, пластиной на зубах и веснушками. У неё рыжевато-коричневые кудрявые волосы. Она обычно носит жёлтую майку (возможно, с инициалами лагеря Кэмпбелл), чёрные джинсы и высокие бледно-синие сапоги. Поверх одежды надет синий плащ с капюшоном, а на голове - эльфийский колпак. Она постоянно носит очки и длинные искусственные уши, которые она каждое утро надевает на себя. В "The Order of the Sparrow" Неррис надела на себя шаровары и кофту болотного цвета, напоминающие больше одежду тюрков, нежели индусов. Вместе с ними был и бордовый пояс с шарфом и тапочками с загнутыми носами. В бонусном эпизоде "A Camp Camp Christmas, or Whatever" колпак и плащ Неррис обзарядились меховой подкладкой. Личность В эпизоде "Quest to Sleepy Peak Peak" Неррис была показана как человек, который честен к окружающим и груб к людям, если они не хотят разделять ее интересы в игре или фэнтэзи. В течение этого же эпизода она негативно относится к Харрисону и постоянно подкалывает и оскорбляет его, говоря, что его судьба - "показывать фокусы на улицах Лас-Вегаса". Тем не менее, Неррис проявляет свою храбрость и отверженность, когда дело доходит до людей, которые ее заботят. Например, она спасла Нила от белок, когда они на него напали. Неррис также может проявлять и положительные чувства, это было наглядно показано в "Anti-Social Network", ведь когда чат-бот Нила сказал ей, что она милая, то та польстилась, или же когда бот сказал, что разделяет ее любовь к фэнтези и игре "Dungeons & Dragons". Неррис в некоторой части является социофобом. Её удовлетворяет игра только с куклами и чучелами, как это видно из "Quest to Sleepy Peak Peak". Появления Первый сезон *Escape from Camp Campbell *Mascot *Camp Cool Kidz *Reigny Day *Romeo & Juliet II: Love Resurrected *Mind Freakers *Camporee *The Order of the Sparrow Второй сезон *Cult Camp *Anti-Social Network *Quest to Sleepy Peak Peak *Jermy Fartz *Quartermaster Appreciation Day *Bonjour Bonquisha *Gwen Gets a Job *Eggs Benefits *Space Camp Was a Hoax *Parents' Day Бонусные эпизоды *NIGHT OF THE LIVING ILL *A Camp Camp Christmas, or Whatever Отношения Харрисон Неррис видит в Харрисоне своего противника. Она не упускает момента оскорбить его, если тот совершает ошибку, либо унизить на глазах остальных, но в "Quest to Sleepy Peak Peak" во время ролевой игры они находят общий язык и решают помириться во имя спасения Никки. Интересные факты *Имя Неррис - это отсылка на Naeris, каноничного эльфа из игры "Dungeons and Dragons". *Она имеет шепелявость, которая связана с ношением пластин на зубах. *Неррис - одна из немногих кемперов, которая имеет заботливых родителей. Вторая такая отдыхающая - Эрид. *Неррис имеет поразительное сходство со своей матерью. У них обеих есть круглые очки, веснушки, кудрявые коричнево-рыжие волосы и васильковые глаза. *В игре "Dungeons and Dragons" пол эльфов в раннем возрасте трудно определить. Неррис, которая предпочитает быть "эльфкином", также доставляет некоторым окружающим проблемы с определением её пола, что намекает на возможную отсылку. *Неррис, как и Макс, имеет своего плюшевого мишку. Мы можем видеть его наряду с другими игрушками, с которыми она играет в эпизоде "Quest to Sleepy Peak Peak". Ее мягкие мягкие игрушки включают:медведя, дельфина, розового кролика и лягушку по имени Мистер Вафля. *Неррис умеет кататься на коньках. Галерея Категория:Персонажи Категория:Второстепенные персонажи Категория:Женщины Категория:Дети Категория:Лагерь Кэмпбелл